


The Bodyguard

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, Mention of Death, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, knife shoes appreciation society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Javier released a long drawn sigh. It was one of those days again and he was already dreading getting out of bed. His alarm was the most annoying tone out there in the world and he should consider changing it, given how it pisses him off the moment it rings at 4 a.m in the morning. For a split second as his bare feet touched the wooden floor, he wondered how he ended up having a job, which was worse than the military.





	1. ~Prologue~

Javier released a long drawn sigh. It was one of those days again and he was already dreading getting out of bed. His alarm was the most annoying tone out there in the world and he should consider changing it, given how it pisses him off the moment it rings at 4 a.m in the morning. For a split second as his bare feet touched the wooden floor, he wondered how he ended up having a job, which was worse than the military. At least there, he occasionally got to sleep until 5 a.m but since he had been hired to work for the Hanyu family, his life has changed and his patience wore thinner each passing day. Javier ran a hand through his curls, noting that he should get a haircut soon they were getting too long. Pushing himself out of the comfort of his bed, he walked to the kitchen to turn his coffee machine on for a much-needed doze of caffeine and while the machine gurgled away, he went for his morning shower. As he passed his wardrobe, he saw his suit hanging there, mocking him already.   
The day didn’t even start yet and it was going to be a long one.

_~ 1 year prior ~_

After he was discharged from the military, he found a good job with a high-class bodyguard company, rising up to be co-owner in barely a year or two. He was offered to run the business but he preferred to be out doing the job than hiding behind a desk and reading through piles of papers. He still had to do that but currently once a month was more than enough for him. The list of their clients was long and mostly business executives and their families, a good number of Politian and he himself worked in the White House for a year. Javier loved his job until today when he met his new client. The Spaniard had to fight the urge to punch the brat in the face, as they were glaring at each other over the table, regretting having learned Japanese over the years because this is clearly not, what he was working his ass off for.

“So…Mr. Fernandez. I have read your profile and it is truly remarkable. I believe you are going to be the best for protecting my son.” Mr. Hanyu, high ranking CEO, aiming for a political career and requiring more protection for his family but especially his son, who enjoyed being on the cover of magazines for different reasons than work related results. Javier read about them a bit, did his usual check and he wanted to reject the offer but Brian somehow found a way (threatened him) to get him here. “Of course. TCC is aiming to protect those who require it---“

“And pay high enough…” Said the brat from across the table and Javier bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from snapping.

“As I said, it would be my pleasure to be working with you.” He finished his sentence earning a pleased nod from the eldest at their table.

“Perfect, you will start in two days. My secretary will accompany you to show you to your future lodgings. You won’t be required to stay with my son per se, but you will have an apartment next to his to be close-by, fitted with everything you require. Paperwork is complete and with Mr. Orser and he told me to extend his greetings to you. Now… I will leave and let you two get to know each other a bit better. Yuzuru, I am expecting you to behave.” Said ‘Yuzuru’ rolled his eyes but still bowed in respect to his father as he left his seat. The two remained in the VIP room of a restaurant, looking anywhere but each other.

“So---“ Javier broke the awkward silence only to be cut off again.

“Don’t think I am going to make it easy for you. I don’t want a bodyguard and if you did your work correctly, you know none of them last longer than a month. I have no intention to get to know you, nor to like you. Spare me the small talk; you won’t be here long enough.” Javier couldn’t help but smirk at that, hearing a challenge in that statement and he loved proving people how wrong they were.

“We will see about that, Yuzuru.” 

_~ Today ~_

Javier walked into a bedroom, dressed in a dark suit and pushed the button to open the blinds. Orange hues colored the room and the half-naked form, still lying in bed, dark hair fanned out on the white silk sheets.

“Good morning, Yuzuru. Time to wake up, your first appointment is at 7 a.m and your breakfast is ready.” The form on the bed only buried himself further into the sheets, groaning as a reply. Javier rolled his eyes and kneeled on the edge of the mattress making the soft memory foam dip under his weight. He reached out to run his hands through the youngers hair, earning a soft purr from the other. “Get up or I won’t take you skating during your lunch break.”

Those words always worked like magic because the younger pushed himself up on his elbows, his spine curving beautifully and the sheets sliding lower to expose his impossibly tiny waist. The way Yuzuru looked at him would have been seducing enough but the way his hair stood up in all directions caused Javier to snort. Yuzuru pouted in return.

“Way to ruin the moment… Good morning, Javi.” He added at the end before he slid from the bed, stretching his long limbs before he made his way to the bathroom, not caring that he didn’t wear any clothes at all. Javier sighed again leaving the younger to start his morning routine, setting by the table in the kitchen with a tablet in hand, going through the days schedule.


	2. Chapter #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Welcome and may your patience be strong my young padavan.”_

_~ 1 year prior – after the introduction dinner~_

After that disastrous dinner finish, the secretary of Mr. Hanyu showed him to his new apartment, driving Yuzuru and him as the younger was meant to return to his own apartment as well. A casual conversation took place and Javier learned the name of the guy – Nobunari Oda. He was very cheerful, had kind eyes and the patience of six people. Yuzuru threw occasional snarky comments from the backseat but ‘Nobu’ as he requested to be called never faltered to answer in the tone of a patient parent. 

“I read you were in the military, Special Forces or something?” Nobu asked as he drove and Javier nodded.

“Yes, I joined right after high school and worked myself up the ranks. Many things I am not allowed to talk about as they are classified but I have worked for many governments in my life so far.

“And you are only 27?” Nobu whistled, impressed. 

“Yes, I am turning 28 in April. I have been working as a bodyguard now for about three years. Quite unusual for my young age but it sounded like the good choice after my discharge.” Nobu nodded a few more times, glancing at the rearview mirror. 

“Impressive, especially since you already worked at the White House. I am sure you will be a good fit for this job in particular.” Javier raised a brow at the comment but Nobu only grinned at him, halting in front of a gate with his window down to swipe a card for it to open. Slowly the car rolled into an underground parking lot. Javier automatically got out and opened the door for Yuzuru, something called reflex after so many years.

“I am not a child.” The younger said with a huff as he got out. Nobu interrupted any comment he may have had.

“Then stop behaving like one. I saw the faces you pulled in the back, young man.” Yuzuru pouted earning a small pat on his back. “Now, we escort you to your own apartment and please stay inside for today. I will show Javier around and give him all details. Can you stay in today?” 

The Youngers pout turned into a mischievous smirk. “What do I get in return if I do?”

Nobu let out a sigh, which reminded him of the ones his mother used to give him when he was being difficult. “I will make sure you get two hours on Wednesday to go to your favourite place of all times. Deal?” Javier was confused but it must have been something good because Yuzuru instantly perked up and nodded his head all eager, hands clasped together in front of him.

“Dad won’t know?” Nobu nodded and Yuzuru raised his fist in victory. “Deal.” With an obvious skip in his step, Yuzuru walked towards the elevators and the two followed behind.

As planned the dropped Yuzuru off in his own apartment and while the younger did bid goodbye to Nobu, he ignored Javier and literally slammed the door in his face instead of saying anything.

“He will warm up to you. Took me a few years but I wore him down and he is quite easy to deal with once you know what to do.” The older explained leading him down the corridor to the second door. It appeared only two apartments were on this floor, one for Yuzuru and the other for him. “The whole floor belongs to the Hanyus, as you can see two apartments are located on it. One for him and one for you, his is bigger as he has extra guest room and an office. His previous bodyguards used to stay here but the apartment got refurbished before your arrival. Mr. Orser gave a short list of items you will definitely need if I recall on line said ‘Give him a coffee machine or he will die’” Nobu snorted and Javier groaned at that. ”Everything was prepared accordingly.” Nobu swiped his own keycard by the door to unlock it stepping inside. Instantly what caught Javiers attention was the long glass window stretching along the length of the living room, open kitchen area and what appeared to be the bedroom. It was a huge open space but stylishly separated by a big bookshelf, housing a flat TV. Javier tried not to look too impressed. On the dinner table stood a few documents, information, a set of keycards and car keys. 

“The papers have details on Yuzurus schedules, some information I found useful and his father may not know about so please think wisely before you use it against him. He is a good kid but has some issues to deal with now. Key cards work in this building and the main office, always have them with you; car parks downstairs on the spot 120. If you have any questions my number is on the last page with a few other contacts you will need such as his doctors.” Javier raised a brow at that but Nobu just brushed it off, pointing to one pile of papers. “Please make yourself familiar with these; none of this information is exactly public so I am sure you didn’t get them in advance. I will leave you to settle down; your luggage has been delivered this morning as is over there.” He pointed to a narrow hallway where his boxes and bags were. “Bathroom is down the right, a small office area or storage room is on the left. You are free tomorrow unless Yuzuru intends to bother you but he has some appointments and will be accompanied by his assistant Shoma. Now for the real things…” Nobu stepped inside and up to the bookshelf, reaching for a hidden switch and a small door popped up, hiding a safe. Entering a Code, he opened it stepping aside. “Your requested caliber is there with added munition, emergency cash and passport for you and for Yuzuru as well. It is the usual precaution we take for each family member, the tablet and phone inside connects to the security in the building. The living room and office of Yuzuru along with nearly every corridor in his apartment has a camera. Only place we did not put anything is his bedroom. This is the reason why you are not required to be with him at all times when he is home but… I advise you to keep an eye on him; he tends to… sneak out. I am sure you have seen some of the tabloid news.” Javier nodded with a grim expression.

“Good. As I said if there is anything feel free to contact me or Shoma Uno.” Nobu clapped Javier on the shoulder and gave him a warm smile. “Welcome and may your patience be strong my young padavan.” 

Javier barked out a laugh. “Did you just go Star Wars on me?” Nobu laughed aloud, making his way towards the door. He already liked the guy a lot. “Thank you.” He added quickly before the other vanished with a small wave of his hand.

He stood where he was left, allowing his gaze to scan the apartment again. Before he decided to go through the papers, he got to unpack his boxes and luggage along with getting familiar with the whole place. It took an hour almost two to finish, take a shower and settle with his new devices and papers against the headboard. Just to make sure Yuzuru did not sneak out he checked the security feed, spotting the younger in front of the TV with a console in hand. Yuzuru paused his game, looked up into the camera and gracefully flipped him off. Javier barked out a laugh, not even surprised the other knew he was looking. The younger appeared to be more used to these things than anyone, more annoyed at it as well. Javier closed the feed, turning back to his papers.

Name: Yuzuru Hanyu  
Born: 07/12/1994  
Height: 172cm  
Weight: 53kg  
Health: Diagnosed with Asthma, several prior injuries in knee and ankles – for further details please see medical notes on page 10 until 25

Javier winced at that. 15 pages of medical notes were not short for someone who didn’t even turn 24 yet. For a brief moment, he wondered what the younger was doing to damage his body a lot and before he decided to settle for sleep, he read all those pages. He would be lying if he didn’t have a hard time sleeping after knowing all those details, or feeling a bit of pity towards Yuzuru.


	3. Chapter #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Javier didn’t hear his front door closing but felt the mattress dip; he woke with a start, reaching for the gun under his pillow and pointing at the intruder as he sat up. Blinking he lowered it after a few seconds and just flopped back against the pillow._

_~Three weeks ago~_

Javier didn’t hear his front door closing but felt the mattress dip; he woke with a start, reaching for the gun under his pillow and pointing at the intruder as he sat up. Blinking he lowered it after a few seconds and just flopped back against the pillow.

“What do you want Yuzuru?” The younger whined, not liking the way of greeting, crawling on top of his bodyguard and straddled his hips. His hands moved to rest on his naked chest and he saw how the other bit down on his lower lip, obviously liking the view.

“It should be ‘Good morning, Yuzu’…” Javier gave the other an annoyed look, not moving even with the rather compromising position. Yuzuru broke out in a mischievous grin, wiggling his hips and leaning down their faces only a breath away. The bodyguard glared but the other didn’t seem to be disturbed by that at all, teasingly brushing their lips together instead. Javier snapped and grabbed the other’s shoulders, flipping them on the bed, pressing Yuzuru into the sheets. The dark haired male let out a pleased hum, looking up at his bodyguard with a lust-filled expression.

“Cut it out.” Javier growled pulling away and removing himself from the bed all together, putting distance between them. He ran a hand through his hair and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Yuzuru remained on the bed for a minute but as Javier turned on the shower he heard, his front door closing and by the time he exited with a towel around his waist, the bed was made up and no sign of the younger ever being there present.

_~ 1 year prior – first morning~_

Javier woke feeling surprisingly refreshed even though he didn’t get a lot of sleep. Since he forgot to drawn the blinds for the massive window, the first rays of the morning sun caused him to get out of bed. After a short visit in the bathroom, he found himself in the kitchen, starting up his new coffee machine. He checked the fridge the night before, finding it stocked with fresh food for him and one of the pages in the folder said that there would be a weekly delivery, if he needs something specifically he should leave a list on the counter by each Friday; same for cleaning that will be taken care of as well.

As the coffee machine gurgled away, he picked out some eggs, bacon and some toast to make. With his plate of food where he conveniently piled everything on two slices of toast, and steaming mug of black coffee, he settled in front of the window in the living room; watching the sunrise over the skyline. He couldn’t quite believe he was now in Tokyo though according to the notes they may frequently go to Sendai as that is the home city of the Hanyus and Yuzuru traveled there quite often.

Finishing his breakfast, he did the dishes out of habit, refilling his cup of coffee and went on to explore the apartment. The small storage room or office Nobu mentioned had a few bookshelves and a table as well, a laptop placed on top and he guessed it has every data on it he will require. Somewhere in the folder, all items given to him listed. Since he had nothing to do today, Javier found himself resting and reading all papers several times until he knew everything by heart. He did contact the assistant of Shoma in an E-mail introducing himself and asking for the next day’s schedule. The barely after a minute he hit send.

> [From: Shoma Uno]  
>  Mr. Fernandez it is a pleasure to meet you. In case you have questions feel free to reach out to me, I have shared his calendar with you; please download it to your phone. If urgent changes take place on any day you will receive and additional e-mail from me.  
>  Attached you find a copy of the agenda for today and tomorrow.  
>  Yuzuru has left his apartment for today and will return around 10 p.m tonight. Your presence is required at 6 a.m sharp in the morning to wake Yuzuru up. Sorry for the inconvenience but I will travel to Nagoya for a meeting and can’t fulfill these duties.  
>  Kind regards,  
>  Shoma Uno.

Javier blinked at the last sentence and sighed. If he has to wake Yuzuru up it will be an interesting start to his day. He recalled how the younger flipped him off last night through the security footage.

“He is such a delight… I can already tell.” Javier laughed taking a sip of his coffee. 

Around the time, Shoma said Yuzuru would return home he checked the feed and saw a tired looking black head stepping into the apartment next door. Yuzuru looked like he didn’t sleep much, had way too much on his mind but as if he felt eyes on him, he raised his head looking at the camera leading to his bedroom. His head tilted to the side as if considering but like the other time he flipped him off and vanished behind his bedroom door. Javier couldn’t help but snort again, deciding to settle for bed as well. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.

The sound of his alarm woke him at 4:15 a.m and he may have cursed before rolling out of bed. Turning on his now very much trusty coffee machine, he took a quick shower. A toast and some scrambled eggs later, he dressed in a dark suit, holstering his gun under his jacket and buttoned it. Checking for each item, he would require for the day he left his apartment. Crossing the small distance between the two doors, he swiped his card watching as the door unlocked instantly. From the security footage, he got the generic layout of Yuzurus place, turning to the right to get to the bedroom. Everything was still dark and he made sure to open to the door gently not wanting to startle Yuzuru awake, a dim light in the corner illuminated enough of the room for him not to trip over his own two feet. Considering for a moment he opened the blinds instead of turning some lights on. Javier approached the bed, the morning light slowly filtering through and he could see the thin figure of the younger laying on his stomach, still asleep. A soft sheet covered his lower body but it was obvious to Javier he didn’t have anything clothes on.

Considering the best method to wake Yuzuru up, Javier called out to him. “Good morning, it is time to wake.” He felt awkward not knowing how to address him. Yuzuru stirred but only shifted a bit, movements settling down his breathing still even. The Spaniard frowned but stepped closer, reaching forward to shake his shoulder gently. A muffled whine against the pillow his only reply to that.

“Yuzuru… wake up. It’s morning already.” Javier gentled his voice but that must have gotten to the others head because suddenly the youngers head shot up looking at his new bodyguard wide eyed. 

“What are you doing here?” Hands scrambled to cover himself up.

“Shoma is not here today and he asked me to wake you up.” Javier explained fairly certain his assistant informed him in advance but those were details of no importance right now. He put some distance between them, straightening up and with a nod turned to leave. “I will prepare your breakfast and wait for you in the kitchen.” Javier followed the instructions laid down on the kitchen counter and waited. Yuzuru came already dressed in a well-fitted suit and Javier swore he had a small blush on his cheeks once their eyes locked. The younger sat down and ate in silence, speaking up once he finished.

“What is the agenda for today?” Javier recited the whole plan from the top of his head getting an impressed nod from Yuzuru. 

Surprisingly the day went on smoothly, him always present by Yuzurus side but barely getting any reaction from the other. By the time, they returned to the apartment he could count the amount of words the two have exchanged since the morning. The other didn’t even let him into his apartment, slamming the door in his face with no word exchanged. Javier stood in front of the door for a second, quite stunned but he just shook his head with a sigh and retreated to his own apartment. He considered that as a sign for dismissal for the day.

Javier managed to change out of his suit and pull on some jeans when a small alarm sounded on his phone, signaling the front door to Yuzurus apartment door opened from the inside. (Security has been set up to alarm him any time the door opened between 10 p.m and 5 a.m) Javier needed less than a minute to put his holster back on, grab his phone, keys and a leather jacket to follow, allowing the small blinking signal of the tracking device in the others phone to lead him.

“So it begins… Mr. Troublemaker.”


	4. Chapter #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Javier stepped out of the elevator the moment a car pulled out of a parking lot, recognizing the license plate to be that of Yuzuru, his private not the one they use throughout the day. Sighing he got into the one he received keys for, hooked his phone to the car and followed the red dot on his display._

Javier stepped out of the elevator the moment a car pulled out of a parking lot, recognizing the license plate to be that of Yuzuru, his private not the one they use throughout the day. Sighing he got into the one he received keys for, hooked his phone to the car and followed the red dot on his display. After a twenty-minute drive, he saw how the other stopped and from then on, the speed with which the dot moved slowed down. Javier searched for a parking spot and continued on foot. Yuzuru appeared to have arrived where he wanted to be because he stopped moving and Javier found himself in front of one of the most popular night bars in Tokyo. He sighed and walked up to the guy at the door. For a split second he worried, he won’t be let in but as soon as he showed his ID and the list in the guy’s hand was checked he unhooked the red rope, allowing him to pass. Javier took a mental note to ask Nobu if his name got spread across all the places Yuzuru frequented at in advance.

Stepping through the doors his ears filled with loud music at a volume, which surely made conversations difficult but none of the people here came for those. The bodies on the dance floor moved in sync with the beat, several pressed together with hands grasping their partner in different places. Javier scanned the crowd as he moved towards the bar, the lights not helping him in locating Yuzuru. Leaning against the bar, he ordered a club soda turning towards the dance-floor again. In that exact moment, he spotted dark hair in a white button shirt; top ones already open to expose his shoulder with each movement. A thin waist swaying perfectly in sync with the music, several people forming a small circle around him, close to the touch but also not daring to reach out. With a quick swipe of the crowd, Javier saw how many people by the bar were looking at Yuzuru, mesmerized by his movements but also drawn to his looks. Sweat trickled down his long neck, some strands of hair already sticking to his forehead but what would force anyone to look was the expression on his face. Javier took a sip from his water and for once wished he could drink on the job.

The younger obviously spotted him because after a few songs he stopped dancing and turned to walk towards him. The crowd parted making room for Yuzuru, staring at him longingly but earned no reaction. Javier had his eyes locked with the other and he felt him press up against his chest, taking his glass from his hand. He watched as the other drowned his drink, adams apple bobbing with the swallowing motion. Yuzuru licked his lips, making it look impossibly inviting in the dim light but Javier wore a blank expression. Long fingers curled in the lapels of his leather jacket and the thin body pressed further against him. While Yuzuru appeared to be little and breakable he was solid muscle underneath his clothes. A ghost of breath danced against his lips before he got showed back against the bar and Yuzuru waltzed off again to continue dancing. Javier let out the breath he has been holding, turning his head when he spotted movement at his side, the bartender replacing his empty glass with a full one and smirked at him, leaning over so he could be heard over the music.

“Good luck Mr. Bodyguard.” The guy spoke. “I am Keiji by the way. We may see each other more often.”

Aside from that one instance Yuzuru did not bother approaching Javier anymore, until he appeared to be well spent from dancing. A few guys tried to approach Yuzuru, hands moving around his waist but with a single glare he sent them their way, the girls got the same faith. From what Javier could gather the younger only danced, didn’t even drink at least nothing alcoholic and around 3 a.m Yuzuru came over to the bar, the bartender – Keiji – handing him his jacket. Javier took it as a cue for them to leave, nodding towards Keiji and getting a small wave and wink in return. In front of the club, Yuzuru stopped and turned to Javier.

“You drive…Keiji will take my car back tomorrow. Where did you park?” Javier fought the need to roll his eyes but lead the way, opening the door for the other. 

Yuzuru fell asleep the moment the car rolled out of the parking lot, breathing softly in the backseat. Javier wondered what this whole night was all about but it was not his place to question. The younger didn’t stir even as they arrived, nor to Javier gently shaking his shoulder in hope to wake him. Sighing the Spaniard curled one arm around his lower back and the other under his knee to pick him up. With a sleeping form in his arm, it turned out to be a challenge to maneuver around the building but he managed to get Yuzuru in his bed without dropping him. The second the mattress dipped under the weight of his body, the other rolled to the side, curling up on himself. Javier closed the blinds and left to get at least an hour of sleep himself.

Javier felt as if his head barely hit his pillow before his alarm went off, he cursed in Spanish and pushed himself out of bed, taking the coldest shower in over a year to wake up. He made sure to drink a full cup of coffee and even put some in a thermos flask. Entering the others apartment he prepared Yuzurus breakfast first, entering the bedroom once it was all set up on the table. To his surprise, the blinds were open and the bed made up, the sound of the shower running drifting through the bathroom door. Javier raised a brow but left to take a seat in the kitchen, drinking his coffee. Yuzuru came dressed in a suit, no signs of a long night in his features. A quick nod directed at him and Yuzuru started to eat. Javier didn’t bother starting a conversation between them.

The day went on as the previous one, followed by a few weeks nearly in the same manner. Every other night Yuzuru went out to dance, usually to the same bar and by now, he learned a bit more about Keiji too. After the 5th evening Yuzuru just showed up at his door and demanded to be driven, realizing it was useless to try shake Javier, making it slightly easier for him too, nor inconveniencing Keiji to get his car back to the parking lot the following morning.

Keiji (Tanaka) as it turned out has been working the bar of the club Yuzuru frequented for about 2 years now, but knew the younger from an ice rink. That raised some confusion to Javier and recalled the one Wednesday where his duties taken over purely by Shoma, he excused and the schedule in Yuzurus calendar blocked without any details. The next morning he messaged Nobu to inquire about it but instead of a reply, he got a meeting invite for coffee at the main office during a meeting he didn’t need to be present for. Javier entered the small coffee shop he for the address for and the second he did, Nobu already waved at him from one of the tables in the back.

“Long time no see Javier.” Javier bowed and sat down, ordering a cup of coffee.

“Yes, we haven’t seen each other recently a lot, occasionally in the office.” Nobu nodded with a pursed lip.

“True, it’s a pity but Mr. Hanyu has been traveling quite a lot and I am usually with him. I hear you survived your firth month, has it been now a month?” The older tipped his head to the side considering.

“Yes, he lost the initial battle though he has been trying to get rid of me.” Javier chuckled, thanking the server when his coffee came and carefully took the first sip.

“Good. I knew when I raid your profile that you will be a good fit.” A mischievous smile formed on the others face and Javier sighed. “He has been trying to seduce you too, hasn’t he? Keiji has been messaging me about his attempts at the bar.” 

“First, how do you know Keiji? To be honest I have a few questions regarding that but yes, he has been… well… doing some things that could be questionable but I am doing my job.” Nobu nodded a few times, hiding a smile against the rim of his own cup.

“Yuzuru is… he is special in a way. So to start… We know Keiji from an ice rink we frequently went to when we were younger. We still go but for me now it is very rare, Yuzuru even more so as his father disapproves of it and he can only go in secret. You recall me luring him with something to stay home on your first day?” He paused and Javier nodded. “It was ice time without his father knowing. Him going to the club is his way of rebelling but he hardly ever does anything dangerous while being there, the tabloids may have picked up a few instances from wrong moments… though I will be honest something changed in the past months in that aspect. He is less reckless than before, doesn’t like the attention he is given from the public.”

Javier nodded, pursing his lips. “Are he and Keiji…” The question earned him a loud laugh from Nobu, hand waved in a dismissive manner. 

“Never, they are good friends that is all. Yuzuru doesn’t date and with Keiji working in the bar there is someone extra keeping an eye on him. His previous bodyguard was one of the worst. Recently he asks you to drive him, right?”

Javier nodded again. “Yes, after a few times me following him he ended up giving up and just comes demanding to be driven. Honestly, I prefer that than him sneaking about.” 

Nobu looked at Javier with a knowing expression.

“Hmm…good. I hope you stick around a bit longer. I think you are already a good influence on him and there is something… I am curious.” The older did not elaborate, letting the words hanging between them making Javier what he meant by it but before he could question it, they were meant to return to the office. 

Javier parted with the other in the lobby, the new information making him think about all the things he still didn’t know about Yuzuru and seeing him in somewhat of a new light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not sure if I will be post tomorrow, I will do my best but I have a lot of planned and tbh I still need to write the next chapter. Sorry in advance to break my daily update strike!


	5. Chapter #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: There is mention of death, pls read with knowing that.**

Javier didn’t expect to be pulled into the scheme of keeping Yuzurus skating trips as a secret or be the one to drive the younger to his next session but one morning as he was rinsing his cup of coffee in the sink; he received a message from Shoma Uno. They have met by now and while he thought a kid standing next to Yuzuru at first, expression mostly blank he was a very capable assistant. Scarily so even if on several occasions he looked more ready to fall asleep than work.

The encrypted message only contained a time and an address, no further comments made. It confused Javier and wanted to ask about it but the talk with Nobu popped into his head and he let it go. Confused of why he was now allowed to know the secret, he picked up his keys from the counter and went over to wake Yuzuru up.

Yuzuru took a small suitcase with him that day but didn’t comment on it aside from telling Javier to leave it in the trunk when they arrived in the office for his only meeting. Around 10 a.m they left, Javier having checked the way to the location the old school way, avoid using the GPS in the car. Yuzuru was silent, leaning against the window throughout the drive. Javier barely parked the car and the younger jumped out, trunk open and with the suitcase tumbling behind him hurried inside the building. The Spaniard blinked a few times, needed to gather what just happened, he had never seen Yuzuru so – excited.

A few minutes he stepped inside the building, looking around but seeing no-one at the counter and he felt lost for a moment of which direction.

“Oh welcome. Are you Javier?” He heard a female voice and he turned around to see a woman with short hair. Javier nodded receiving a knowing smile, tilting her head to the side to signal him to follow. “I heard about you from Yuzuru, he is changing and warming up. You can sit in the stands we have here, I will need to be by the boards with him.” He could only nod dumbly, not even knowing who this lady was but soon he found himself sitting on some bench, the stands were truly just a few rows of simple benches. Left alone he allowed himself to look around, a small shiver running through him, regretting for not having had taken an extra layer today with him.

‘Ice Rink, Sendai’ said the sign on the wall, a good sized and nice looking rink. Javier didn’t know much about skating aside from the basics so he didn’t know what to expect. He doesn’t know how much time passed until he spotted in the corner of his vision a thin figure dressed in all black tight clothes.

“Nanami-sensei.” Came the voice of Yuzuru and he bowed to the woman, receiving a small pat on his shoulder in return. The black haired male didn’t even regard Javier with a glance in his direction, instead bent down and touched the ice in what Javier assumed was a greeting and sprinted off in one direction. 

Javier may have not known anything about skating but he knew the moment he heard the sound of the ice under Yuzurus feet that he was something special. His speed was remarkable and on some movements, he was almost like a blur of movement. Gravity had no hold of him with the way he leaned in different directions, drawing different shapes onto the ice. Yuzuru moved on the ice as if he was born to be there, even the smallest movements were beautiful and when Javier thought he couldn’t do anything better the younger launched himself into a jump, flying high in the air, nearly going from one short side to the other in that single leap. Javier gasped aloud. The other slowed down after, turning towards Javier with a satisfied smirk on his face, very aware of the reaction he had drawn from his bodyguard. He halted by the boards grabbing a bottle and drank from it. He discussed a few things with the woman and when Yuzuru skated away, he moved to center ice, Nanami-sensei towards the music system pushing a few buttons. Yuzuru raised his hand giving a queue than moved one hand in front of him, two fingers pointing towards the ceiling. The sound of an inhale filled the rink, followed by a drum and in harmony with that sound Yuzuru moved his left hand up palm extended towards the sky.

Javier lost himself in the sound of Japanese flutes and drums, along with the movements of the male dressed all black on the ice. He could tell from the way each movement and jump fit with the music that there was a story behind it. A spell cast over him with the way Yuzuru expressed it himself on the ice; nothing could draw his attention away from the younger. Javier held his breath, during the beautiful step sequence. Before long the last drum resonated in the open air, Yuzuru stomping his foot down on the same note, arms extended to the side in victory. Yuzuru bend over chest rising and falling in a quick pace, obviously the movements straining for someone having asthma but then he straightened up only to bow to the two directions of the rink he had audience. Javier couldn’t help himself and clapped for the younger, receiving a blinding smile as a thank you. It was the very first time Javier had seen the other smile that brightly, eyes forming crescents. 

Yuzuru didn’t do much else to music, only repeated a few parts of the program from before, keeping to mostly skating and less jumps. Occasionally he stopped by the boards to drink of discuss with his coach (Javier assumed at this point). After about two hours Yuzuru left the ice, bending over again to touch it gently with his fingertips and vanished. Javier took it as his queue to leave the bench approaching the woman.

“He is something else, isn’t he?” She asked and Javier nodded.

“Why does he have to come here in secret? I may not know much about figureskating but what he did out there… He is so good; he could be winning medals…” 

A soft sigh escaped her lips and she gave him a sad smile. “That is something he will have to tell you one day. It is not my story to tell.” Nanami-sensei gave him a small nod and left. Javier moved towards the exit where it was a bit warmer, rubbing at his arm. Sitting in the cold for that long may have not been a good idea but he had no regrets. 

Lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear a door opening, nor that of the suitcase until someone stopped next to him. Javier jumped slightly as long fingers tapped his arm to gain his attention.

“Oh… you are finished?” He asked, ignoring the frown on the youngers face. A small nod followed, the expression gone with it. “Are we driving back or is there another place you want me to drive you to? You have no more appointments today.” Yuzuru considered for a moment.

“There may be a place I want to go to and maybe we can eat after.” Javier nodded, taking the small handle of the suitcase from Yuzuru to carry it for him. The dark haired male made no comments following his bodyguard to the car. Instead of sitting in the back, he sat in the front next to him and directed him through the streets. Javier parked around the corner and when he looked to his left he recognized the place, looking at Yuzuru ready to ask what they would be doing at a cemetery but the expression on his face stopped him immediately. He knew that all too well, the face of loss, sadness and longing. 

They got out of the car in silence and Javier followed behind Yuzuru. They stopped in front of a gravestone and his stomach turned reading the name on the stone. He glanced at the other but he already bowed deep in greeting, put his hands together and got to work to clean. He somewhat knew how traditions worked but aside from knowing this was a family gravestone there was no indication to who was buried, not until Yuzuru spoke. The male placed his hand on the stone and whispered softly.

“Hi, mom… it’s been a while.” Javier felt like he would throw up, needing to put distance between them, walking back to where they came from. It was too much. The unguarded pain filled expression on Yuzurus face was too much, too open for him to see. They barely knew each other and in a single day, he has seen the deepest most guarded places of his. Yuzuru could have avoided coming here, just do it another time when Shoma or someone else he trusts much more could drive him here but here they were. He has seen Yuzuru glide across the ice with such gracefulness, the happiness on his face when he applauded him to now the broken expression of a boy who lost his mother. He knew that kind of pain all too well and it came back to him with alarming intensity. Javier clenched at the jacket over his heart, taking a few controlling breaths, eyes closed so tight he saw white behind them. After a few minutes, he had himself under control again and that was when Yuzuru returned. They purposefully avoided looking at each other, even when they settled in a small cozy restaurant to eat. Yuzuru chatted with the owner before and after their meal but otherwise they were silent. 

Javier didn’t know what to say and had a lot of information to wrap his hand around and Yuzuru appeared to be lost in his own thoughts as well. That evening Yuzuru didn’t leave for a party, stayed in his apartment and before he slipped inside his bedroom he looked up at the camera, mouthing ‘good night’ to Javier who was watching through the feed. The older male turned and tossed for hours in his bed unable to shut his thoughts off and sleep. Around 2 a.m as he was ready to give up all together, he saw his phone signal new incoming messages.

[Yuzuru] Thank you…  
[Yuzuru] and I am sorry.

Javier called in sick the next day for the first time in his career, unable to put the previous day’s events behind him. Shoma only replied to him stating it was fine as Yuzuru was taking off the day too and staying at home, his services would not be required under these circumstances. 

Javier felt worse than he did in years, hiding under his covers like a child in hope the world would stop turning and let him breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please don't kill me... I am sorry. A few more things get answered in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mention of death, some questions answered, new probably raised, some surprises... a lot is happening here

Javier returned to work as if nothing happened, both of them did as if nothing happened between but the dynamic the way they worked together has shifted. There was a hint of softness and more understanding deep hidden behind their actions. Yuzuru appeared to be settling down or reducing the nights out and upon agreement once a day Javier excused from his duties, taking a resting day. These subtle changes caused him to lay awake on many nights and then the visits started.

_~ 16 year old Javier ~_

Javier grew up in a not exactly wealthy but a happy family with parents, who loved him, supported him in anything wanted to achieve but the universe was cruel and always took. It barely gave and when it took away the one person who always had the right words of support for him, it broke him. A teenager losing his mother in a blink of an eye, barely saying goodbye to her before school only to come home to the news of her never coming home. An accident they said on her way to pick up the ingredients for dinner but Javier could have imagined those words as everything around him sounded muffled like he was submerged under water. No more of bright smiles, a gentle hand shaking his shoulder to get him out of bed, stern words to stop him from being lazy. She was gone and her lack of presence felt greatly in his family.

Javier finished high school before he enlisted, unable to stay in the same household where his father barely smiled or spoke anymore, older sister moving out and leaving them alone. He knew he was running away but he also realized how difficult it would be for him to stay.

_~ 16 year old Yuzuru ~_

Yuzuru loved skating. At age 4, he watched his sister and decided he wanted to do it as well and with his mother’s support, he was able to go do it as much as he wanted. She always came to watch and while his sister decided to stop and left figureskating to be something for her brother, his mother kept the support going. Even with the years passing, Yuzuru has to go to a few competitions bringing home certificates and medals.

His happiness, the supporting and reassuring smile of his mother taken away so soon, Yuzuru didn’t realize it happened at first. His father told him it was an accident but he could barely hear him over the white noise in his ears. Everything changed afterwards too, his sister rarely came to their family home, his father relocated to Tokyo in hope to put distance between the city that took his wife away, drowning himself in work, expecting Yuzuru do follow his foot-steps. Talks about skating forbidden – after all, she was on her way to go watch Yuzuru practice when it all happened.

_~ 8 months ago ~_

Javier jumped awake when he felt something shift on the mattress beside him. He didn’t remember when he fell asleep it must have been early morning and he must have been asleep all the while because now the sun was setting in the horizon. It was one of his rare off days but became more regular since that particular day about two months ago. Blinking a few times, he turned on his other side only to freeze all movement. A thin figure was laying in his bed, back turned towards him but there was no way he couldn’t recognize the shape and the black hair. After all this wasn’t the first time he found Yuzuru in his bed by the morning, usually on the day he had free. At first Javier didn’t know if he was still dreaming or truly awake, unsure of what to do, how to react – it confused him why the younger did this and apparently talking about it was out of question for both of them. The shape shifted again, slowly turning towards him and Javier felt his breath catch in his throat. From his side the orange hues of the setting sun danced on the youngers fair skin, his eyes glistening in a way he had not yet seen. His expression unguarded, so many emotions danced across his face and in his eyes. Javier felt overwhelmed. He opened his lips to say something but was stopped by a hand gently settling on his cheek. Until now he didn’t see how Yuzurus eyes were more dark brown than black or how long his lashes looked each time he blinked. He spotted a small cut under his chin, a barely visible scar but up close it was obviously there and he wondered what the story was behind that. 

“Javi…” He heard his nickname whispered in such a soft way he wasn’t sure if it was his imagination. Javier knew it was the wrong thing to do but his eyes fell on the others lips, his perfect heart shaped lips and before he could stop himself, he felt them against his own. He wasn’t sure who leaned in first maybe both did at the same time but the contact caused a shiver run down his spine. Javier never felt such electric jolt from a kiss before in his entire life. At first it was a gentle pressure but after a few tentative movements it turned more intense, his hands that were by his side moved to wrap around the impossibly thin waist of Yuzuru, pulling him closer. The kiss turned even more passionate and the younger pressed completely against his chest, his fingers moving from his face in his hair, pulling gently. Javier let out a groan, which got lost against the others lips but caused Yuzuru to shiver against him. His brain shut down because in the next moment he rolled them over, pressing the younger against the sheets. He didn’t need to ask for the dark haired male to part his legs and make room for him there, allowing their bodies to be pressed together. Javier could feel the way the kiss was making the other feel, him not exactly sporting a better situation. The realization did make them stop for a moment; pull back from the kiss out of breath. Yuzuru looked utterly gorgeous with dark hair fanned out on top of his pillow, cheeks flushed pink and lips swollen from their kisses already. The younger must have spotted the way Javiers brain started to work again and instantly shut it up with a kiss he initiation after grabbing his hair and pulling him back in. Long limbs wrapped around his hips to tell him that they shouldn’t stop. Javier got lost in the taste on his tongue forgetting who they were, rolling his hips down to elicit one of the most beautiful sounds from Yuzuru. Breaking the kiss he pressed soft pecks along the youngers jaw down to his neck, where he nibbled on the skin right below his ear. The younger male moaned and rolled his hips upwards to have more friction between them hands grabbing his shirt and tugging. Javier sat up much to a complaint from Yuzuru but rewarded with him taking his shirt off. Long fingers instantly danced along his chest, outlining the firm muscle forming goosebumps on his skin. Javier moved to remove Yuzurus shirt but was beat by a second to it. The Spaniard admired the exposed skin in front of him. He may have seen the other in his figure-hugging training clothes which barely left anything for his imagination but seeing it now completely exposed caused the fire to burn stronger in him. 

Javier leaned over Yuzuru and mapped out every inch of skin with his fingers and lips, hearing more of those wonderful moans and sighs from Yuzuru. Traveling lower along his toned chest his fingers hooked on the sweats he wore but before he pushed them down he looked up asking for permission. The other nodded his head, hips rising to make it easier for Javier to remove it. Yuzuru didn’t wear any underwear and Javier literally growled, pressing a kiss to his left hipbone, as his hands brushed along his impossibly long legs. Yuzuru shivered under him, whimpering and begging for more than the teasing touches and kisses. Javier smirked as he left a small bruise on his inner thigh but his own patience was running out. Finally rewarded the younger with wrapping his mouth around his aching member. Yuzuru tangled his fingers in his hair, thighs shaking and he obviously struggled not to crush Javier between them. Javier lowered his head until his nose brushed against the light pubic hair and felt the tip of Yuzuru erection touch the back of his throat. By the time he started to move his head in a steady space, hollowing his cheeks the younger said his name like a broken mantra.

Javier felt the fingers in his hair pulling and he retreated enough though his lips hovered over the the tip. "Hm?" He teasingly licked the tip causing Yuzuru to inhale sharply.

"Please..." He raised a brow in question, the answer spoken with thighs parting further and Yuzuru biting down on his lower lip. Javier would have been happy with only giving head but he would be lying if that didn't cross his mind.

"Are you sure?" He asked moving back up to be eye level with the other. Yuzuru nodded pecking his lip than sank his teeth in his lower one to pull gently. Javier groaned but moved towards his nightstand to retrieve the items he would need. By the time he moved back Yuzuru had rolled on his stomach and pushed himself hips up. Javier cursed in Spanish making Yuzuru smirk, chewing on his lower lip with an alluring look partially hidden by his arm he rested on. The older moved behind him allowing himself a few seconds to marvel at the view, hand running along the firm curves. If Yuzuru didn't whine and demand for him to get moving he probably would have lingered much longer. Discarding the remainder of his own clothes catching how Yuzuru glanced at him over his shoulder and his eyes turned a shade darker he popped the bottle of lube open.

The older moved slow, allowing Yuzuru to get used to the feeling and when he had two fingers in he curled them to make him shiver and say his name in a pitch higher than before. Soon enough they both wanted more and Javier rolled on the condom, hand resting on Yuzurus back, biting his lip as him palm rested on the heated skin. Slowly he moved and got lost in the feeling, the heat the tightness along with the soft sounds the younger made under him. He stopped once there was no more to go, giving his lover time to adjust.

"Please...move..." Yuzuru gasped, glancing back at him while his fingers curled into the sheets. Javier did as he asked, slow at first but as both craved for more in search for their ultimate high his movements picked up in pace. The older wanted to see the reactions he caused, pulling out long enough to flip Yuzuru over on his back and settle between his legs. The younger looked like a beautiful mess, cheeks and chest flushed with a deep shade of pink, eyes filled with desire, some strands of hair already sticking to his forehead from the sweat running down his temples. Javier leaned in to claim his lips, picking up his pace and readily swallowing all the sounds Yuzuru made turning their kiss more sloppy.

"Javi..." 

The Spaniard reached between them wrapping his hand around the throbbing length of Yuzuru and a few strokes later he felt a familiar stickiness against his chest. The arch and the moan the other let out, with the added tightness tipping him over the edge as well. It took him a lot of effort not to collapse on top of his lover and crush him with his weight holding himself up on his elbows on either side of his head. Yuzuru had his eyes closed for a few minutes, settling his heavy breathing and when he opened them to look up at Javier it felt like a punch in the gut. So many emotions danced across his face, hands coming up to cup his cheeks and pull him down for a sweet kiss. Javier had to close his eyes to stop himself from looking. After the sweet kisses he shifted to get out of bed to both collect himself and to discard the condom. Returning to his bedroom he let his eyes linger on Yuzurus form laying on his bed, beautifully naked on top of the sheets with the last rays of the sun hiding behind the sky-scrapers. He tried to ignore the oncoming thoughts of what kind of disaster he got himself into but instead he moved back to the bed, wrapping his arms around the younger from behind, essentially pulling him against his chest and pressed a few kisses to his shoulder. Yuzuru hummed with eyes closed but a hand resting on top of his.

_~ 4 months ago ~_

Javier watched as Yuzuru fixed his necktie; the both of them ready to leave for the day. From the corner of his eyes he could see the rumpled sheets in his own bedroom. Yuzuru stayed the night more often than not, the cameras in his apartment avoided to conceal their hidden relationship. Nobu probably knew already though, same with Shoma and Keiji, they were the closest to Yuzuru and the younger didn’t exactly hide the looks he gave Javier in front of them.

“I think we should stop.” 

Yuzuru hummed from the mirror. “I am almost done though; I am not that horrible with neckties… We can leave in a few minutes.”

“That is not what I mean Yuzuru and you know it.” The younger dropped his hand and raised his eyes to look at the older male through the mirror. “You shouldn’t stay the night anymore. We should stop.” 

“Okay.” Yuzuru said with another hum and turned to leave. “I will grab some breakfast at the office.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I guess this is going to be my Merry Christmas to you all, I may not be able to update for the next couple of days, I realized my schedule is a bit packed for that. So enjoy this until the next time! In case I do not update until 2019. Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: not beta read so excuse if there are some errors. By popular demand an update... Also I will have 10 chapters overall with prologue, 8 chapters and an epilogue. Enjoy!

_~ 6 months ago ~_

Javier knew exactly how they ended up here, why the dynamics yet again shifted between them. He knew the exact reason - his somewhat careless actions - brought them here with a gorgeous male laying in his bed moaning his name almost each night. They had to be careful but were also reckless. Especially the younger because even if they parted ways to return to their respective apartments a few hours later he may find the other climbing into bed with him. Or it would be a morning where the other vanishes between the covers giving Javier one of his best wake up calls ever. There was no denying they were compatible in bed and Javier loved to trace those perfectly shaped hips, thighs and curves with his hands and lips. The constant nail marks on his back or biceps showed how much Yuzuru enjoyed it too. 

They were playing a dangerous game but Javier felt addicted. Their nightly activities started to reflect in their daily behaviour. While Javier deemed himself professional enough to be able to do that Yuzuru had more trouble doing so. Whenever nobody was watching he would give Javier alluring looks or even touch him, lay a hand on his arm or graze his fingers in a way that was more than accidental. The path they were walking because layered with bombs ready to explode. Nobu knew and shook his head at Javier once with a rather disappointed expression. He did say Javier could be a good influence to Yuzuru and his nightly parties did stop happening, now they only went there to keep in touch with Keiji but their game was much more dangerous. Javier was risking his life and career. For Yuzuru it could be just another way of defying his father. The older male knew all this but it still didn't stop him from pressing Yuzuru against his shower wall and claiming his lips or body. 

They also started to talk more, learn about each other as people, their past and emotions. Javier learned about why Yuzuru did not compete anymore and his heart broke into pieces. He told him about his own family how he barely kept in touch with them. Each day he saw Yuzuru in a new light, understanding the complexity of the person he was.

But the morning Javier woke up looking at the sleeping form next to him and his stomach did a weird flip, heart speed up and clenched in his chest he knew it was much more to him than just sex at this point. Javier had to find a way to make it stop. They could never be together, Yuzuru could never know that he was falling for him in a rapid speed. Yuzuru Hanyu can never know that his bodyguard was in love with him and did not wish for more than to be able to say it to him everytime he felt like it. Fuck consequences and all but this wasn't a game either of them could win. 

Javier touched the cheek of Yuzuru, careful not to wake him up. "I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me... That I am falling for you each passing day stronger and harder than I have for anyone in my entire life. I love you..." The Spaniard pulled away and got out of bed. 

Little did Javier know the moment he left the bed to clear his head with a cold shower the dark eyes of the younger opened, fingers moving to the empty space he left behind, tracing the last warm spots while a single tear ran down his cheeks. 

_~ 1,5 months ago ~_

Yuzuru didn't appear to get the message. Javier tried his best to distance himself from the younger, stop their nightly activities but it appeared his words from a while ago were not understood clearly. Yuzuru tried securing him on several occasions, the partying started again in aim to make him jealous and have Javier show him exactly who he belonged to. None of that happened though and it was obvious how much the dark haired male didn't like it. They had fights, screamed at each other on some nights and Javier did throw Yuzuru out only to run after him to the club later because he was being a brat. 

It was Shoma who arranged a talk with Javier on a random morning, ushering Yuzuru into his meeting only to grab Javier by the arm and inform him of them going for a coffee. Javier had known Shoma for a while now and never did he experience or see such anger in his face. Usually he had a blank expression on or borderline sleepy but now he was boiling with irritation and anger. Javier felt a bit scared and clearly fidgeted in his chair once they sat down in a secluded corner of a café.

"What in the God's name is happening between you two now?" Javier choked on his coffee not expecting such bluntness but Shoma was in for surprises today.

"What do you mean?" He tried playing dumb but earned a glare in return.

"Don't expect me to be blind Javier. I know what you two had been doing from the beginning. Yuzuru is not exactly subtile but it changed. I am guessing you put an end to it because obviously Yuzu is not letting it go. The tension is unbearable and trust me the previous one where Yuzuru was willing to undress you in a meeting room was so much better than this." Javier winced and buried his face in his hands. Shoma waited patiently for him to speak, drinking from his own coffee in the meantime.

"I made a mistake. I let my desires run loose and we have been... Yes, he had spent a lot of nights and mornings in my bed. But I had to put an end to it. We were playing a dangerous game, he is not exactly... As you said he doesn't care if people find out. I am not going to be his toy to piss of his father though." He said looking at Shoma with a heartbroken expression causing the younger to wince this time around. Javier knew that Shoma could see it in his eyes, that this meant more to him than just sleeping around. "I know it is my fault for getting this far. I should have known better than to let myself be seduced by him. To him it is just the sex and to defy his father in a way. First it was the clubbing than it was me, now that he can't have that it is back to the clubbing again. I am tired, Shoma... He doesn't understand, still tries and it is exhausting... I don't know how long I can keep this up." Javier admitted, gaze dropping to his cup, swirling a spoon around in his coffee. 

The two stayed silent for a while, the words lingering between them. Javier may not have said it word by word but Shoma understood the depth his feelings were running. 

"I will try speaking to him. I am not going to say anything about your feelings or... I am not sure what is going on in his head. He hasn't been opening up lately to me about those things but I would guess it is time for me to force it out of him. If you need time... We can possibly arrange some vacation for you just to... Do you need time away from him?" Javier looked at Shoma not understanding why the other would give him this, why he appeared to be supportive of him. He let the words sink in though and he nodded. 

"Okay. Please give me a few days to arrange some replacement and we will find some time. How many weeks do you need? Two or three?" Javier swallowed. 

"Two should be fine... I will visit family. It's been years." 

"Good. I am sorry Javier that he is... Your arrival appeared to be a good influence, he changed for the better but it shouldn't be at the cost of your feelings or your career. I will see what I can do." 

"Thank you, Shoma but mind if I ask why you are doing this? Your loyalty is with him. We barely know each other..." Shoma made a grim expression. 

"Let's just say I have been in your shoes to some extent in the past but it was never physical." Javier nodded, not asking for more. 

Two days later he was on a plane to Spain with no plans other than sort his feelings out in the next two weeks or at least make a decision.


	8. Chapter #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally we are in one timeline and things are getting a bit more clear I would say.

_~ 2 weeks later ~_

Javier returned with a fresh mindset along with a huge weight lifted from his shoulder. He spent two weeks in Spain and also got the had the must needed conversations with his father and sister. A lot of tears and hugs were involved and it may have been one of the most difficult days in his life but so many questions and answers were given to him. He finally understood each their choices in the past and they were possibly closer than ever. Laura took him to the airport on his day of departure, hugging him for a good five minutes, not wanting to let go (though Javier may have clung to her with the same intensity). With promises to keep better in touch Javier took his plane bound for Tokyo.

He didn't expect anyone to pick him up at the airport so that is probably was the reason why he felt secondhand embarrassment spotting a jumping and waving Nobu at the exit but it may have been also due to the huge sign that said "Welcome back Spanish Matador" with matching hearts. Even Keiji who stood by Nobu had a hand covering his face probably wishing the ground would swallow him up. Javier shook his head but greeted them with hugs. Throughout the short time he had known these two they have become quite good friends. Keiji gave him a full two minute long hug before letting him go and grabbing the handle of his suitcase.

There was nothing the two didn't want to know so Javier spent the hour and half long drive telling in detail what he had been up to in Spain, receiving a pat on the shoulder from Nobu after hearing he cleared everything with his family. Arriving at the apartment building Nobu excused himself due to work but left Keiji with Javier until the other needs to go to work. The Spaniards glanced at Yuzurus apartment door and Keiji must have seen it. 

"He is in Sendai and returns only tomorrow. He went to visit his grandparents and to work on some skating with Nanami-sensei" Javier hummed at that giving Keiji a small smile. "Have you spoken to him at all the past two weeks." The silence he received as answer made Keiji sigh. "You two are so stupid..."

"What? You know what happened don't you?" Keiji turned to look at him once they were in the kitchen.

"I know more than you can imagine. It wasn't you who had to pick up the pieces you left behind for weeks now." Javiers eyes went wide.

"What?" Keiji waved a hand turning to the fridge to wip up some food for them, no intention to elaborate on his words.

Javier couldn't forget the others words even after he had left for work, giving him another hug. He spent thinking while unpacking and once he laid down in bed it got worse. He started to analyse every little interaction he had with all the people he knew. Javier realised that every single person carried a hint of disappointment towards how things went down between him and Yuzuru. 'Could they? No... That's not possible. Could Yuzuru? Impossible. He never showed any indication of feelings involved, not like Javier had.' Shaking his head he turned on his side and forced his brain to shut down. Tomorrow he has to be back to work and face Yuzuru for the first time.

Seeing Yuzuru for the first time in two weeks didn't go as he wanted it to because the moment he was spotted in the crowd at the train station he found a thin body in his arms. 

"Javi!" Yuzuru explained happily and squeezed him again. "You had a good break? Family is good? Do you have pictures? You have to show me!" Javier stood there stunned and only when Shoma pried the younger off of him did he shake himself awake. The shortest of them all had a weird expression on his face pulling Yuzuru away towards the car. Javier followed unsure of what to make out of this situation. 

The next few days showed him how nothing has changed. Yuzuru visibly ignored why Javier needed to have a break in the first place, throwing himself at him at every occasion given. Javier woke up each day feeling more and more exhausted. Emotionally and physically. 

_~ Today ~_

Javier released a long drawn sigh. It was one of those days again and he was already dreading getting out of bed. His alarm was the most annoying tone out there in the world and he should consider changing it, given how it pisses him off the moment it rings at 4 a.m in the morning. For a split second as his bare feet touched the wooden floor, he wondered how he ended up having a job, which was worse than the military. At least there, he occasionally got to sleep until 5 a.m but since he had been hired to work for the Hanyu family, his life has changed and his patience wore thinner each passing day. Javier ran a hand through his curls, noting that he should get a haircut soon they were getting too long. Pushing himself out of the comfort of his bed, he walked to the kitchen to turn his coffee machine on for a much-needed doze of caffeine and while the machine gurgled away, he went for his morning shower. As he passed his wardrobe, he saw his suit hanging there, mocking him already. The day didn’t even start yet and it was going to be a long one.

Javier walked into a bedroom, dressed in a dark suit and pushed the button to open the blinds. Orange hues colored the room and the half-naked form, still lying in bed, dark hair fanned out on the white silk sheets.

“Good morning, Yuzuru. Time to wake up, your first appointment is at 7 a.m and your breakfast is ready.” The form on the bed only buried himself further into the sheets, groaning as a reply. Javier rolled his eyes and kneeled on the edge of the mattress making the soft memory foam dip under his weight. He reached out to run his hands through the youngers hair, earning a soft purr from the other. “Get up or I won’t take you skating during your lunch break.”

Those words always worked like magic because the younger pushed himself up on his elbows, his spine curving beautifully and the sheets sliding lower to expose his impossibly tiny waist. The way Yuzuru looked at him would have been seducing enough but the way his hair stood up in all directions caused Javier to snort. Yuzuru pouted in return.

“Way to ruin the moment… Good morning, Javi.” He added at the end before he slid from the bed, stretching his long limbs before he made his way to the bathroom, not caring that he didn’t wear any clothes at all. Javier sighed again leaving the younger to start his morning routine, setting by the table in the kitchen with a tablet in hand, going through the days schedule.

While Yuzuru had his breakfast he sent off his message to Brian, a long one he has been drafting for at least a week or two now. Javier look up to lock eyes with the younger, he must have been watching him. He gave him a short smile and ran through the schedule with Yuzuru as they always did during his breakfast. 

> [To: Brian]  
> Hey Brian. It's been a while since I have contacted you. It is not really our thing to do unless I have a request... And I have one this time.  
> I want to resign from being Yuzuru Hanyus bodyguard. You can find my official resignation which I would ask you to forward to Mr. Hanyu. My preference would be if we can make this happen as quick as possible.  
> I am sorry for this coming out of the blue but it is best for me if I leave.  
> Thank you,  
> Javi  
> ( - attachment - Resignation Javier Fernández ) 

Brian replied to his email later that evening. Keeping it short, confirming that he will take the appropriate action, give him feedback how much longer his services will be required until a replacement was found. Also that the two of them should grab a few drinks once he returns. A lot of catching up to do. Javier smiled at the message, he knew he could count on his friend and boss for doing as he requested without much question. It was rare for him to ask for something after all.

The next day Nobu approached him in the office, squeezed his shoulder and forced a smile on his face. 

"We need a week to find someone else. Is that okay with you?" Javier nodded, offering a true smile to his friend.

"Sure. I am sorry for the trouble. I know it was sudden." Nobu shook his head.

"It was hanging in the air for a while now. Shoma, Keiji and me we all saw it coming. You do know that even if you leave we are here, right? I count you as a good friend of mine. Don't become a stranger. I am sure the other two think the same."

"Thank you." Javier hugged Nobu briefly than went on his way to pick up a few papers which Yuzuru would need. Later that day he met Shoma in the corridor. Without a word the smaller gave him a quick hug a frown edged between his brows. Javier tapped at it to make them go away, smiling at Shoma.

A message came from Keiji a bit later inviting him for a drink, his way of saying he was still going to be his friend even after he leaves. 

Yuzuru learned about his plans two days later. He had never seen him in such a rage than in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for more pain.


	9. Chapter #8 ~final~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Epilogue is not yet written so no clue when that happens but maybe now people won't hate me so much! Enjoy!

Javier had seen a lot of different emotions on Yuzurus face before but not this - anger. The younger was fuming and throwing things around in his apartment, screaming at Javier all the while.

"How could you do this? Why do you have to leave me as well? Nobody ever stays by my side. Why?" These were some of the words he understood while the place was being trashed. He stood in the middle of it and though for a split second he feared one of the items would hit him they never did. The silence that followed the outrage was more terrifying. Yuzuru dropped down in the middle of the chaos, sitting on the floor and buried his face in his hands. First signs were the shaking of his shoulder, followed by soft sobs turning into full blown crying.

Javiers body moved on autopilot kneeling down in front of Yuzuru to cup his face, make him look at him. The younger looked miserable, his tears streaming down his gorgeous cheeks. 

"Shh... It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Javier whispered, thumb brushing away the overflow of tears.

"How can you say that? You are leaving... You are not going to come back like you did from Spain. Not this time around."

"Yuzuru..."

"No. You can't leave me. You can't just walk into my life guns and blazing, claim my body and my heart, only to walk away afterwards."

Javier froze at the words, his eyes widening and he sat down to process them. "What? Your heart? "

Yuzuru froze in front of him realising what he had just said but instead of playing stupid and denying he looked down at his lap. "Yes... Did you think it was just for the fun for me? I never... I have never... I thought you had feelings too. I heard you say it one morning but you thought I was sleeping. You never said it again and than you broke things off, kept pushing me away... Went to Spain too... I thought you just... I don't know what I thought. I guess I was the only one in this. It seems so now... I was so stupid. I fell in love with you only to have my heart broken." It was all too much for Javier and he raised a hand to make Yuzuru stop talking for a moment.

"Stop for a second..." He took a few deep breaths, collecting his thoughts, sorting things out and now the words of Nobu, Keiji and even Shoma made so much more sense. He was blind all along. Yuzuru didn't just play with him to piss off his father. "You weren't doing this to piss of your father, to have him find out?"

"No! I have never done those things. It may appear so. The tabloids always twisted things but I don't sleep around... I haven't really dated in my life. I am not going to lie I have experience but I never felt really in love before... Until you showed up." Yuzuru blushed at that picking the corner of the book he had thrown on the floor before. "I tried to test the waters if you would be interested but you kept brushing me off so I just wanted to be close to you. That day when you kissed me and we made love for the first time... It left me breathless and craving for more. I tried playing it cool, like it didn't mean anything other than sex for me each time you held me or kissed me, not wanting to throw my feelings at you from the start. Than one morning I woke up to you talking and I pretended to be asleep still, heard your confession. I felt so happy but you never said those words again, the distance grew and you broke things off. Keiji warned me said that I need to talk to you before it is too late but I didn't know how to start this conversation...and now it is too late. I already thought I was too late when you went to Spain, cried so much on Keijis shoulder. But you came back so I had hope again until now..."

Javier listened, stunned at the revelations coming from Yuzuru. Slowly he pieced all those moments together. Yuzuru didn't just look at him with lust but affection. Unable to keep his emotions at bay around people he was comfortable with and trusted. Nobu trying to ask if he felt something towards Yuzuru; Keiji hinting on how he was hurting the younger, even Shoma in his subtle way. His silence must have been long because Yuzuru started crying again keeping back his sobs but a shaky inhale made Javier look at him again. 

"Oh Yuzu..." He said soflty reaching forward to pull the younger in. Yuzuru resisted at first but soon enough buried his face against his shoulder, soaking his suit jacket with tears. Javier rubbed soothing circles on his back, trying to calm him. The moment he pressed a kiss to Yuzurus head the other moved away confusion written all over his face. 

"Javi?" 

Javier leaned in and kissed Yuzuru with every emotion he had, pulling back enough to whisper those three words against his lips. The tears started to flow all over again from Yuzurus eyes but these were more out of happiness than anything else. The two exchanged several kisses, wrapped up in each others arms right on the floor in mids of the chaos caused by the younger. 

"I am sorry. I thought it was just the sex for you... I tried to protect myself from hurting more---" A finger placed in his lips stopped Javier from saying more.

"As Keiji has said 'to know his feelings you actually need to talk to each other, idiot'. Don't say it to him but he may have been right all along. I didn't believe him first." Javier laughed out loud, squeezing Yuzuru to his chest. "Are you still leaving?" The question sounded tentative.

"I think I have a good reason to stay... Of course if that is what you want..." Yuzuru pounced at him, pressing his lips on Javier, showing him exactly how much he wanted him to stay.

The following morning Javier informed Brian he was staying, they received an excited call from Nobu who ended up screaming out of pure joy causing both of them to go deaf. Shoma sent a tumbs up along with flipping them off for having had woken him up early morning on his one free day. Keiji only sent them a single word 'Idiots'.

Javier put his phone to the side turning towards Yuzuru who looked at him with bright eyes, happiness written all over his face. He leaned in kissing the younger and wrapping him in a tight embrace. 

"I love you." Yuzuru nuzzled his face against his neck, content.

"I love you too, Javi."

_~ 1 week later ~_

To think be would be invited to dinner with Yuzurus father for this particular occasion Javier would have laughed in the face of whoever told him that. But here he was sitting next to his boyfriend, officially being introduced to Mr. Hanyu as much more than a simple bodyguard. The two of them expected outrage, having Javier be fired or worse made sure he never finds a job again in this business but instead the older Hanyu only smiled. 

"Do you think he is going to make you happy? Fill the empty spots Yumi left behind?" This was the first time Yuzurus father mentioned their mother he was told later by the younger, watching as he nodded.

"Yes. He makes me happy."

"Good. That is all I need to know." A final nod and the dinner progressed with a light mood. Before they left he was halted by Mr. Hanyu a hand placed on his shoulder.

"If you hurt my son, I will make sure you are not going to find a job in this world ever again. Understood?" 

Javier nodded. "Yes, Sir."


	10. ~ Epilogue ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: May contain errors... But. HAPPY NEW YEAR.

_~ 1 year later ~_

Javier groaned at the sound of his alarm, blindly reaching for the device in the nightstand and silencing it. He buried himself further into the pillows not wanting to wake but the shift of the mattress and a body pressing against his side caused him to smile. Small pecks to his shoulder made him turn his head to the other in his bed. Yuzuru curled himself around him and gave him a sleepy smile, nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

“Morning.” Javier mumbled feeling the others smile against his skin. 

“Good morning.” Yuzuru said tilting his head to press a kiss to his cheek. “I will go and take a shower now…you are free to join me. You know… Saving water.” With that the smaller slid out of the bed, gloriously naked and with a few bruises on his hips for which Javier didn't feel guilty for. He lingered for a few minutes hearing the shower running but he pushed himself out of the comforts of their bed to join his lover. 

After a way longer shower than necessary they got ready for the day, getting dressed and making breakfast together. Yuzuru was responsible for the toast, the only thing he didn't end up setting on fire. It was a hilarious morning but he would rather not repeat it. Javier prepared two cups for their drinks, tea for Yuzuru and coffee for him; toast and Miso soup which was a weird combination but they compromised at one point. Javier made eggs and some bacon for himself that morning along with a piece of fish for the other. Together they sat the table and ate while discussing the days schedule. 

“Oh Javi, can you please make some free time on the weekend for us? I want to go on a small trip.” Javier raised a brow a bit confused but nodded anyway. 

“I will talk to Shoma about it but I think your calendar was free for this weekend, can't hurt to make sure it stays that way.” Yuzuru nodded with a smile. 

“Pack a few clothes. Nothing fancy is required, we are staying 3 days and 2 nights. Leaving Friday afternoon.”

“Where are we going?”

“It's a secret.” Yuzuru said pressing a kiss to his lips to silence any more questions than jumped up from his chair to clear off the dishes. 

Friday came faster than Javier thought and he found himself in the back of a car driven bei Nobu with two small suitcases in the trunk and a very excited Yuzuru next to him. 

“Where are we going again?” 

“You will see~“ Yuzuru smiled not saying more and Nobu did a zip sign in front of his lips. Javier shrugged and watched the scenery go by. A shirt drive later they were at the train station boarding a fast train to Kyoto. Javier blinked turning to Yuzuru. 

“Kyoto?”

“Yes, we are going to a Ryokan, a weekend of soaking in warm water, silence and relaxation. The place is private, no other guests will be there. All ours.”

Javier secretly reached for Yuzurus hand and squeezed it. “Why?”

“It's our anniversary. I wanted to give you a surprise.” The Spaniard had to fight the urge to kiss his boyfriend in public. 

“You do know that's like a week from now?” Javier chuckled making Yuzuru pout. 

“Come on… We have to fly to Korea next week and we won't really have the time to celebrate. I just moved it a bit forward.” Javier made sure to press a long kiss to the others lips once they were ducked behind the seats on the train because there was no way he is not going to kiss his amazing boyfriend for arranging this. 

The train ride felt short the two listening to music, reading or talking with each other. Work forgotten, their phones turned off and just enjoying the start of a relaxing holiday. 

Yuzuru wasn't joking about the private place, hidden between beautiful woods stood a traditional building, the lady who owned the place with her husband and family showing them around, explaining everything they needed to know. She informed them about the times they serve meals in the main room facing the stone garden, if they wish to eat in their own room they can just let them know in advance and it can be arranged. 

They settled into their room and changed into the yukatas provided but before Yuzuru could move away too far, Javier grabbed him by his obi and pulled him against his chest. Cupping his cheek with one hand he leaned in to kiss him sweetly, feeling how his boyfriend melted against him. Javier pulled back lightly breathless, kissing the tip of Yuzurus nose. 

“Thank you and I love you.” Yuzuru kissed him again sighing the words back against his lips. Them expiring the onsen and soaking in the water had to wait a few more hours. 

Javier entered the changing room already feeling the warm heat from the hot spring. Cleaning himself with Yuzuru next to him, helping with each others backs, Javier couldn't wait to sink into the warm water, groaning as his muscles relaxed. Yuzuru giggled sinking low into the water himself. Javier looked up at the sky, it was dark outside but due to remote area and no city lights the stars and moon shined brightly. “It's beautiful here.” He whispered nit wanting to disturb the peace with being any louder than that. Yuzuru hummed in agreement, reaching for his hand under water to squeeze it. 

They ate dinner in the main room, enjoying the view from there as well and settled into bed early as both were drained from travel, their activities and the warm water. Yuzuru pushed their futons together, curling up against Javiers side. Javier turned his head to press a kiss into his hair. They fell asleep like that waking to the sounds of nature the next morning. 

Their first full day got spent nearly the same way as their first night, enjoying the meals made, soaking in the onsen and aside from a short walk in the garden they stayed in. Neither of them felt the need to really do much other than relax and enjoy each others company. 

On their last day they asked for breakfast in their room instead, eating and chatting not quite wanting to leave later in the afternoon but they knew it was meant to happen. Javier felt happy, Yuzuru made him incredibly happy. He had never experienced this kind of love towards anyone before, this peacefulness around them. Both could be reading a book at desperate sides on a couch or just watching the birds in the garden and he felt happy. 

After breakfast they moved to sit closer to the garden in front of their room, sitting close but also giving each other space to be on their own if they wanted to. Yuzuru shifted next to him to find a more comfortable position and Javier turned to look at him. He looked gorgeous in every way possible and his mouth spoke faster than his brain could truly catch up to it. 

“Will you marry me?” Yuzuru turned his head to quickly in his direction he thought he would hurt himself, eyes wide and a color rising to his cheek. 

“What?”

Javier swallowed but didn't back down, realising he wanted that. He wanted this with Yuzuru. Spending weekends in places like this, making breakfast together, waking up with him by his side, reading books in silence or nagging at each other for the dumbest things. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have realised this weekend that this is what I want. I want to spend time with you, enjoy small trips, eat good food, go to bed and wake up by your side. Nag at each other for things like tying and obi the wrong way or how I should wash your back correctly. I want to make breakfast with you, lunch and dinner. I want to kiss you and only you. Yuzuru Hanyu, will you marry me?” Tears welled up in Yuzurus eyes as he spoke, biting his lower lip to control himself but gave up after the question completely. With tears streaming down his face he threw himself at Javier, causing him to topple back against the wood, arms wrapping around the smaller frame. 

“Yes. Yes. I want to marry you. Please. I do.”He heard the younger mumble against his neck and he tightened his arms around him further.


End file.
